True Love or True Hate
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: *Revised* Ray and Amara are fighting again but are there hidden feelings behind their verbal brawls? Amaray fic!


Please don't flame me. This is my first attempt at a serious Ray/Amara fic. There is a little Kitty and Lance in here for you Lancitty (spelling?) lovers out there. I was requested to write this so it's kind of well… Different. Any who enjoy!  
  
  
  
True Love or True hate?  
  
  
  
**Have you ever had a lonely night were you just lye down on your bed and read something romantic craving the characters were you and your true love?  
  
I have. Sad to say and admit but I have.  
  
Have you ever longed to be held with love, for that person to touch you, kiss you, and say I love you.  
  
I have.  
  
I want some one to love me and to breathe me.  
  
Someone who can take care of me and if so a family.  
  
I want someone who is not ashamed of them selves but proud.  
  
Proud to say what they are and what they do.  
  
Proud to even say I love you.  
  
I need someone one; badly.  
  
I need to be loved.  
  
It has bin so long since I have truly loved someone.  
  
It has bin a long time since I heard those words, those striking words being whispered in my ear.  
  
Love.  
  
Love is what I thought I felt for someone a long time ago.  
  
It turns out it was just a fickle relationship.  
  
Relationship.  
  
What does relationship mean?  
  
Real is something you can touch, feel, see.  
  
Maybe the real is for realization when you first realize you love someone  
  
Or when you realize that the love you felt, no. The love you thought you felt wasn't real.  
  
Will I ever truly understand the accurate term of real?  
  
No.  
  
Relation.  
  
Will I ever truly understand the logic of realization?  
  
No.  
  
Ship.  
  
Not a boat but a part of a word that has bin taken.  
  
Friendship maybe?  
  
Ah yes friendship can be what relationship means.  
  
Nothing more nothing less just company.  
  
Company of a friend who you care about. Maybe even love but that's not the love I want.  
  
That's the frequent love that I see and feel everyday but is not what I want.  
  
I want a companion.  
  
Companion.  
  
Maybe that's makes up the word Relationship.  
  
A mate. A lover.  
  
That's the love I want.  
  
Companionship is what I need.  
  
Mate. I want someone to love. To give my everything. Someone I can care about.  
  
I desire someone to love me with all their heart.  
  
Lover. I want someone to show me what I mean to them.  
  
To show me passion and how it blazes inside of them.  
  
Friend. I want someone who can also be my friend.  
  
Someone I can talk to, someone who can let me cry to them and sooth me when I do, someone who I admire and someone who respects me back.  
  
Someone like--**  
  
"Ray! What's your problem?" shrieked Amara who had just been hit with water balloons.  
  
Ray just laughed and gave a high five to the untamed and immature Bobby.  
  
Amara sat up in her lawn chair and made a fist. Instantly a fireball appeared.  
  
Ray and Bobby made a petrified look and rapidly headed towards the mansion.  
  
"Ray Crisp! Bobby Drake! Get back here now!"  
  
Amara then sprang to her feet and started to pursue the two running boys.  
  
"Holy shit! Yelled Ray as Bobby and him ran into the mansion "She's really pissed!"  
  
"You think?" Bobby said sarcastically.  
  
"Come back here!" screamed Amara who had just ran into the mansion.  
  
Bobby and Ray then ran their separate ways.  
  
Bobby down stairs and Ray upstairs.  
  
"Those idiots! How dare they toy with Amara Aquilla!"  
  
Amara then sprinted up the stairs after Ray.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" thought Ray who had just knocked down Rahne and Sam "I'm so dead!"  
  
Ray then turned the corner and ran into his room.  
  
Ray was to busy shutting and locking the door to see who was behind him.  
  
"Hello, Ray." Said all 12 Jamie's.  
  
"Jamie! You scared the shit out of me! Why are you in my room?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought it would be fun."  
  
"Is it fun?"  
  
"Not really but—"  
  
"Well, since my room obviously sucks… Get out!"  
  
"Aw man! Why are you so mean?" Jamie said as he walked over to the door.  
  
When Jamie opened the door he was met with a wet and angry Amara.  
  
"Hello Jamie. Can you please excuse Ray and I? We need to talk."  
  
"Ok Amara." Said Jamie who had just skipped out of the room.  
  
Amara gave a devious smirk and advanced to where Ray was standing.  
  
"Why the hell am I scared of a girl?" Ray thought, "This is war!"  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"Kitty, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." Said Lance as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.  
  
Kitty put her fragile hand on his and smiled.  
  
"What Lance?"  
  
Lance then cleared his throat and stared Kitty in the eyes.  
  
"Kitty I'm crazy about you. I love the way your full lips move when you speak to me, I love the way you dress, I even love the way you talk and walk."  
  
Lanced paused for a minute and gulped.  
  
"Kitty, I love you! I'm in love with you! I cant live without you, I—"  
  
Lance cut himself off when he saw Kitty's face. A tear fell from Kitty's gleaming auburn eyes and she had a look on her face that was beyond description.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong?" Lance questioned mystified.  
  
Kitty looked up at Lance's eyes and smiled genially.  
  
"I love you too Lance."  
  
Lance and Kitty stared at each other for a few moments in silence until it happened.  
  
Lance's lips met with Kitty's appealing ones and magic flowed through the crisp air.  
  
Kitty placed her arms around Lance's neck and deepened the passionate and tender kiss.  
  
Emotions were aloft in the pair and true love was obviously seen through the couples mind, body, and soul.  
  
This moment was perfect and dazzling. Nothing wrong could happen… I stand corrected.  
  
"Holy shit!" shrieked Ray and Amara who were both soaring in the air as they both hastily broke through the window.  
  
"Kitty watch out!" shouted Lance as he pushed her off of the bench just as Ray and Amara hit.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty screamed.  
  
As if on cue practically the whole mansions ran outside.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rahne said.  
  
"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Bobby said as he covered Jamie's eyes.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Help them!" barked Kitty as she ran over to the fallen three.  
  
Ray sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Shit! My head!" bellowed Ray.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell out of a window and am probably having a concussion. I'm peachy keen Jubilee!"  
  
Amara sat up, groaned, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ah! My arm!"  
  
"Oh no! Princess Bitchiness hurt her poor little arm. Call the king! We have an emergency." Ray said as he got up, wobbled for a while, and then fell.  
  
"Shut your trap Ray! If you and Bobby hadn't thrown your dumb water filled ball's at me then I wouldn't of had to kick your little white—"  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Kitty as she placed a hand behind Lance's head "I'm sick of you two being so inconsiderate! Lance broke your fall and is now knocked out and all you can do is argue?"  
  
"Thanks, Lance." Ray said.  
  
Kitty gave an aggravated growl and slapped Ray.  
  
"Ow! What's your problem?"  
  
Kitty was about to slap him again until Ororo held her arm.  
  
"Kurt, Bobby. Why don't you help Amara and Ray inside while we care to Lance." Ororo said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The two boys said as they advanced to Ray and Amara.  
  
Bobby swung a pissed off Ray over his shoulder and grabbed onto Kurt's left arm.  
  
Kurt took Amara's hand and teleported the four to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"I hate you Ray! You're such a jerk! I hate you!" screamed Amara as Hank McCoy cleaned her cuts.  
  
"Amara calm down." Hank warned as he put iodine over one of her gashes.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Screw you Amara! You're a bitch and you have no friends!" shouted Ray.  
  
Amara's eyes started to water just as Hank finished up her arm.  
  
Amara then stood up and walked over to Ray. They both stared into each other's eyes for a minute.  
  
Amara gasped and a tear swam down her soft tan cheek. She then closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly as her fists balled up.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Amara then stomped out of the room crying.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
**Have you ever met someone who you knew was the one but couldn't admit it to anyone not even yourself?  
  
Have you ever thought it was the end of the world when you found these new, overwhelming emotions?  
  
I have.  
  
I thought it would crush my pride, crush my goals, and even crush my future.  
  
Have you ever thought about what would go through your mind if you were rejected?  
  
Have you ever thought about the regrets and fears that would lie ahead of you?  
  
Have you ever sat down and mulled over the anguish of being turned down by the one you loved.  
  
I have.  
  
It brings tears to my eyes to think of it.  
  
My mother told me about crying once.  
  
She said that crying is a way to show your emotions.  
  
Each tear carries its own emotion, its own little narrative.  
  
A story of what you feel.  
  
She also told me that the eyes are the windows of the soul and you can see the soul of another person better when they are crying.  
  
I know it may sound like garbage but it isn't.  
  
I have glanced into the eyes of a crying person before.  
  
It wounded me to but I did.  
  
There was disgust, pain, grief, and something else.  
  
Something I couldn't catch but something that wouldn't go unnoticed.  
  
I then looked deeper and saw it.  
  
Saw what made me come into this state now.  
  
It was the ache from love.  
  
That person loved me.  
  
Loved me and was pained to think that I could never love back.  
  
That was wrong.  
  
Wrong of me to put that person in that state.  
  
I wish that I can hold that person in my arms and say I was sorry and that I loved them all along but I cant.  
  
It's just not that easy.  
  
Millions of emotions chase through my mind when I see that person.  
  
I just hope that I could say them, express them, and just show them!  
  
I'm in love.  
  
I'm in love with a kind, loving, intelligent, and beautiful person.  
  
I am in love with--**  
  
"Amara!" Ray thought as he pulled his blanket up to his chin "Why are you doing this to me? One minute I hate and then you're so beautiful! Dammit!"  
  
Ray then harshly threw the blanket off the bed and walked over to his shattered window. Amara was lying on the grass staring at the glowing white orb, stars.  
  
"It's 3:00am. Why the hell would she be outside?"  
  
Ray then looked at his door and then the window.  
  
As he did that questions raced through his mind.  
  
"Should I stay or should I go?"  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"Why?" Amara thought as she gripped the diminutive blades of grass "Why am I so screwed up? Why do I feel this way?"  
  
Amara then rolled over onto her back and sighed.  
  
"I'm so insecure about myself… All these people, all of these tasks… That's just not me."  
  
Suddenly Amara's thoughts were interrupted by someone.  
  
"Amara."  
  
Amara turned around and frowned.  
  
"What do you want Ray?"  
  
Ray sat next to Amara and stared at the striking dark sky.  
  
"It beautiful." Ray said as he turned to Amara "Your beautiful."  
  
Amara closed her eyes and fell onto her back.  
  
"I'm not beautiful."  
  
"Amara." Ray said as he put her hair behind her ears "Your gorgeous."  
  
Amara sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why, me."  
  
Ray grasped his chin for a minute and then stared at her.  
  
"You're an appealing challenge."  
  
Amara turned to Ray and gazed into his deep pools.  
  
Searching for an answer, searching, searching.  
  
Found.  
  
Amara and Ray were now tied into a passionate and tender kiss. A bond of love and compassion.  
  
When they parted Ray smiled and pulled Amara on top of him.  
  
"I love you." Ray said as he smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**So have you ever experienced true love?  
  
Have you ever held that feeling of elation, rapture, and bliss that you get when the one you love is with you?  
  
I have, and I wouldn't let it go for anything and I know my true love wouldn't either.** 


End file.
